pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Phineas (PF-01-A)
This is the second starship to bear the name Phineas. It is fully-made, complete, and ready for duty in Love's Full Blossom, 10 years after the final flight of the first USS Phineas (the final flight being in A New Star is Born). It is featured in Tiberius64's Ad Astra spinoff story series here and on FanFiction.net (author Klingon64) as the starship commanded by Phineas Flynn, whose crew once gain consists of himself and his friends. The first story where it sees duty is Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri. It aids the old USS Phineas, which holds the crew's children, in The Survivors (2038). It sees heavy battle in Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels in a war with the Karons, a warlike and xenophobic species. A more private and very small-scale dealing with them in Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb is the official death of this vessel - caused by a self-destruct sequence set by the crew itself. Appearances Love's Full Blossom The ship is christened on June 14, 2025 (right after Phineas and Isabella's wedding ceremony and right before the reception at the nearly-complete, earth-orbiting spacedock) with a bottle of 2000 Vintage Dom Perignόn. Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri The ship is taken to the Alpha Centauri System (a binary star system and the closest stars to the Terran [Sol] Solar System) for a brief exploration and extraterrestrial first contact mission, ending up at Alpha Centauri B. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels This ship is said to have rescued the crew of the USS Hammurabi after a disastrous first contact with the warlike species known as the Karons in late 2038. From 2039 until 2040, it was a major vessel in the war with the Karons - especially the legendary First and Second Battles of H'pal (a moon near the main Karon energy production facility), although the resulting damage forces a 6-month repair. It serves in the Battle of Losurae alongside Thoronon, Sorunon, V'malnon, T'laran, I'lin, and Species 1 allies; it leaves in the midst of the battle and is ambushed in a nearby nebula by the IKS K'lathak with the USS Liberty. In the ensuing battle, the USS Liberty, UIS P'lax and UTS Gerod are disabled, leaving the Phineas to deal with the enemy alone. However, a new ship filled with the children, the Platypus Flyer, enters to intervene. In spite of the critical damage inflicted on both ships, the Karon vessel's captain manages to initiate a self-destruct sequence, destroying the other ships while the Phineas warps out after the main power is brought back online by an honorable sacrifice made by recently-promoted Captain Ferb Fletcher in engineering. Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb The ship is taken through a spatial rift created by S'lar to the planet that Phineas and Isabella had visited 29 years before in Celestial Feelings, where Ferb's healing process begins. After 24 hours, the crewmembers on the ground with Ferb's body return to the ship to be ambushed by a Karon Bird-of-Prey that is far from home (5,000 lightyears away from Karon space). Captain Phineas Flynn tricks the crew to beaming aboard to be killed by a self-destruct sequence. And thus, the USS Phineas PF-01-A is deceased. The Survivors Phineas takes the ship to go and aid his children and their friends, who are being detained by TerraFleet forces within the solar system. Crew (Maximum Capacity: 80) *Captain Phineas Flynn--Captain *Commander Ferb Fletcher--First Officer/Primary Science Officer *Lieutenant Commander Isabella Flynn--Communications Officer *Lieutenant Commander Irving Unknown--Secondary Science/Operations Officer *Lieutenant Katie Last as Irving--Tactical/Weapons Console Officer *Lieutenant Vanessa Fletcher--Helmswoman *Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai--Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Ginger Rai--Transporter Operator *Lieutenant Commander Buford Van Stomm--Chief of Security *Lieutenant Commander Adyson Van Stomm--Secondary Security Chief *Lieutenant Commander (Dr.) Holly Im--Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant (Dr.) Milly Brown--Secondary Medical Officer *Lieutenant (Dr.) Gretchen Leyva--Ship Counselor *Yeoman (Enlisted) Django Brown--Security *Yeoman (Enlisted) Geon Im--Chief Petty Officer (Engineering) *Yeoman (Enlisted) Peter Leyva--Security *Various Other Engineers, Security Guards, and Nurses Technical Specifications Dimensions *Total Length: 570 ft. *Saucer Length (semi-major axis): 366 ft. *Total Height: 92 ft. *Saucer Height: 61 ft. Shuttlecraft *Captain's Yacht: 1 *Standards: 5 *Escape Pods: 20 (fit 5 people each) Speeds (c = speed of light) *Cruising Speed: Warp 8 (190,464,000 Mi./Sec.) or 1,024c *Maximum Speed: Warp 9.9 (567,858,000 Mi./Sec.) or 3,053c Armament *Standard Phasers: True (come from phaser bank on top of and underneath saucer) *Standard Mark V Torpedoes: 200 *Standard Mark III Photon Torpedoes: 125 *Standard Mark V Disruptors: 75 *Standard Mark III Quantum Torpedoes: 75 Power *Warp Core: True *Power Source: Cold Fusion via Matter-Antimatter Reaction Propulsion/Other *Warp Nacelles: 2 *Impulse Power Unit: True *Shields: True (412.3 MHz) *Cloaking Device: True Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Technology Category:Spaceships Category:Starships Category:Vehicles Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:TerraFleet